Zuchino Series: Deleted Scenes
by Wesker's Son
Summary: Just small tidbits to go between the main story of the Zuchino series (will not be in canonical order, but I will let you know when it takes place). Leave review or send me a PM for something you would like to see.
1. Invasion

**_Chapter 1: Invasion_**

The Planet Lartharia. Located deep within the Eastern Galaxy (right on the edge of the universal boundaries to be exact) and was it a sight to behold. Tales of its beauty were practically legendary since no one dared to travel that far out to find them for one of three reasons. For one, it was considered "legendary." The second reason was far more understandable, a few clicks away from the planet was a severe asteroid field, one too difficult to begin to navigate. Finally, the last reason was that it was well within the territory that belonged to Thanos, the Mad Titan. With the exception of the extremely powerful Freeza, no one dared to challenge the Mad Titan Thanos.

For all the Latharians, the day started off just like any other. The King made a broadcast across the planet, with the people pledging their dedication and loyalty to Lord Thanos. Once they completed their task, they went about their everyday lives. Everyone had an assigned duty to keep their planet thriving and prove his or her worth to Lord Thanos. Their king was a benevolent ruler, appointed by Thanos, and protected them from most threats, outside or inside. Until today.

It was almost the middle of the day when the sensors picked up something coming towards the planet and fast. They radioed for support from the Black Order, but the Black Order was off fighting another war with the Makyans at the time and mission control would try to dispatch one of their greatest warriors right now. They wouldn't arrive in time. Just an hour after they picked up the approaching objects, they entered the atmosphere and crashed in the middle of the Royal City. Five objects in total, all white spaceships with red glass. Inside containing an elite team of Saiyans.

Even though the Lartharians had limited contact with outside planets, they knew who the Saiyans were. They were almost a legend across the cosmos, the tales of their brutality and power scaring almost every planet at the mere mention of their names. Rumor has it the strength of one Saiyan was enough to destroy a planet with minimum difficulty…and they would have to contend with three.

The pods opened up and out stepped two males and one female. The Saiyan to the right was what they always imagined the Saiyans to look like, walking buildings of muscle. His spiky hair pointed to the side, almost like he kept it raised up and pushed it to the side. His white and gold armor covered only his torso and shoulders, almost making him look like a golden god in the sunlight.

The other male Saiyan stood nowhere near his companion's stature, more along the height of a Latharian. However, his height and relatively smaller muscle mass did not ease any tension away from the fact he had command presence about him that practically screamed he was in charge of this squadron. He pushed a few strands of his jet black hair from his eyes as he gave a smirk to the Latharians watching his movements. His red and black armor had small markings on them, all possibly hinting several accomplishments in the Saiyan army.

The female Saiyan was just as muscular as the smaller male but stood a few inches taller, wearing blue and black armor that was fitted to her body. She also flipped her black hair around her back, giving a cocky smirk at the aliens. They levitated from their pods, taking in the fearful looks of the birdlike aliens around them.

"Lartharians, or whatever you like to be called," the smaller male spoke out, "I am Zuchino, commander of this great squadron in front of you. We come under the order of the Galactic Ruler, Lord Freeza and declare this planet as the property of the Freeza Force." There was a silence that took over the place until one brave soul decided to speak up.

"But Lord Thanos is our ruler."

"I understand, but as of now, you are no longer subjects of Thanos. His rule in this universe is soon to be erased and it would best if you stand on the right side of history." Zuchino explained, giving his most genuine smile.

"Yeah, thanks but no thanks." Another braver soul spoke out, stepping out. He was a far more buff Lartharian, standing a little taller than Zuchino and his beak was marked with the branding of the planet's warrior class.

"Hey bird, we weren't asking." A taller Saiyan fired back, stepping forward.

"Now, now, Cucumba. Let's hear them out." Zuchino said, raising a hand to his comrade; Cucumba crossed his arms and smirked. Zuchino looked back at the Latharian with a smile. "Please continue."

"We are loyal to Thanos and Thanos only, so you monkeys can get back into your ship and make your way back to Freeza and tell him we said no. And just so you know, Black Order is already on their way and will kill you if you don't leave now." The Lartharian lied but knowing that the Black Order was another name that would strike fear into the heart of anyone.

"Oh wow, Thanos' little hit squad is on their way? Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots." The female Saiyan mocked, flipping a few strands of her short dark hair from her eye.

"It truly is a shame you all are deciding not to listen to that offer, but I guess it is a bit much. So, here's the second one and, to be frank, it is my favorite." Zuchino declared as he raised his hand up to the alien, his index finger curled into his thumb. "You can all just die." With a flick of his finger, a small ball of black energy shot at the Latharian and detonated in a large explosion of red energy. The Latharian fell to the ground, blackened and completely still. All of the Latharians were still for a second, shocked at the display of cruelty from the Saiyan until they realized just what he said. Masses of panicked Latharians took off from the city as the squadron continued to float.

"I love making them they have a chance." Zuchino chuckled before he deemed enough scattered that it would be fun. "All right, points equaled out. RegularLatharians are worth twenty points. Warriors are fifty. Whoever finds the king first wins. But, above all else, kill them all." Zuchino said as his comrades nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"All right, sis, you win," Zuchino muttered, not wanting his sister to see the disappointment on his face. It didn't take Corma long to locate the hidden ruler in the hangar for this planet's space-traveling devices. He must've received word that the Saiyans were not only on the planet but heading towards his castle. While he and Cucumba never took that into consideration, leave it to Zuchino's older sister to think ahead.

"Haha, in you asses' faces." She smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "Make sure to transfer those credits over when we get home."

"Yea, yea, yea," Cucumba rolled his eyes at his teammate before looking over at the blackened ruler, "did he put up much of a fight?'

"Nah, it was actually a bit disappointing," Corma answered, looking over at the body as well. "He did beg…a lot."

"Never mind that, we still have to get back to purging this planet; I'd prefer to leave before the Black Order arrives." Almost on cue, all three scouters beeped to life, detecting a large power level heading over to the planet.

"Too late," Cucumba stated as he pressed a few commands into the hologram of the scouter. "From what I'm seeing, it's only one power level; might've sent a scout to come to check on the planet if word got out of our purge."

"Come on, let's go greet our new guest; Cucumba, take care of this and then catch up," Zuchino commanded as he and Corma charged up before taking off towards the ship. Cucumba levitated into the air, stopping enough to have all of the city in his view.

It was fair, to say the least, that the city was one of the most beautiful cities he's seen in his 2 cycles: all the buildings seemed made of diamond, emerald, and ruby. The strange, yet suitable color pattern made the city more elegant in the sunlight, that reflected almost a rainbow into the sky. Under any other circumstance, he'd take some time to admire it, maybe take a picture with his scouter. But he had work to do.

Raising two fingers that radiated with brown energy, he quietly charged up his ki. Immediately, a golden sheen wrapped around his body before he swung his fingers over the city. At the Saiyan's command, the sparkling city erupted in a massive explosion, the power nearly knocking Cucumba back. Once the light and dust finally cleared, Cucumba looked down at his handiwork with a large grin: a large, seemingly bottomless crater where the once beautiful city stood. With his duty done, he quickly took after his teammates to catch up.

* * *

A small, ring-shaped ship landed in a small field outside of the cities. The Saiyans stood in anticipation of the intruder. The ship itself was a sign that the member was a part of Thanos' army; they were known for those "Q-Ships" across the galaxy in the same way the Saiyans were for the Space Pods and the Acrosians were for their crab-like ships. Almost immediately after the ship touched on the ground, the side door opened up to reveal a tall being, wrapped almost entirely in a black cloak. His outfit consisted of a purple top, a purple sash, and black pants as well as yellow foot coverings (they looked like they were made of a type of wood). The being walked off the ship and continued walking over to the unamused Saiyans. His face was completely covered, so they knew nothing about what he was.

"Are you the ones who killed this planet's inhabitants?" The being finally asked, stopping just a few feet away from the Saiyans.

"Yes, we are," Zuchino said. "And if I were you, I'd stand down and leave this planet while I'm feeling a bit merciful."

The figure reached up and ripped off his cloak in one singular movement, exposing his green skin to the Saiyans.

"Oh wow, a Namekian." Zuchino expressed. "I'm shocked to see one of you would work for Thanos after the devastation he laid upon your world."

"I did it because Thanos was right." The Namekian said as he threw the cloak to the ground, letting it land in a heavy thud. "We Namekians should've learned the disaster overpopulating a planet after the Great Drought centuries ago. However, thankfully Lord Thanos came to show us the error of our ways and helped us."

"Yeah, killing off nearly all of your warrior race was really for your own good." Cucumba snarked, earning a laugh from the Saiyans.

"You Saiyans are nothing less of uncultured swine. Gorging yourselves on food just to go out and annihilate whole races of people because your ruler knows how to keep you all down like good, little-trained pets." Scargo snarled, immediately ceasing the Saiyans' laughter. One could feel the anger in the air, though the looks of murderous rage that the Saiyans wore helped express it.

"Yep." Zuchino sighed as he removed his scouter. "And I'll show you just how hard this 'pet' can bite," Zuchino replied back as he removed his gloves and threw them down. "You guys go finish up the rest of this planet, I'll handle this one."

"What?! Why do we get stuck with the scraps?" Cucumba inquired, anger seeping from his voice.

"Because I said so, don't forget your place." Zuchino turned his head back to the Saiyan, letting him see his left eye. "When I give you an order, you jump. Got it?" There was silence as Zuchino's eyes narrowed in anger and he repeated his question, this time more as a command. " _Got it?_ "

"Yes, sir," Cucumba muttered, casting one glance at his leader before blasting off. Corma looked at her brother with a shrug before heading in the opposite direction.

"Ugh, good help can be in such short supplies these days." Zuchino raised his hand to his forehead to soothe an incoming headache. Seeing the opportunity presented to him, Scargo dashed forward and threw a fist ahead, power practically flowing off of the punch aimed directly at Zuchino's neck…before it stopped by the Saiyan's free hand caught without no difficulty.

Scargo let out a gasp as Zuchino removed his hand, exposing a wide grin on his face. "I was gonna give you a few seconds to get ready, but it seems like you're ready to get into this." With that, he flung the shocked Namekian back to his ship. After soaring through the air, Scargo landed on the ground and once again dashed at the smirking Saiyan. Zuchino slid into a fighting stance and raised an arm to block Scargo's kick, but he faded from existence. He reappeared with a savage punch to the back of the Saiyan's head, sending Zuchino staggering ahead.

Not giving an inch, he spun-kicked the Saiyan and fired off a purple energy blast. It collided and exploded against the Saiyan, sparking a large explosion. Just as Scargo began to ease, the Saiyan shot from the smoke and landed a punch in the cheek of the Namekian and flew after him, unleashing several punches and kicks against the Namekian's body before kicking him into a bolder. Raising his hand, he quickly sparked a yellow ball of energy, electricity crackling off of it.

"Flash Bomb!" He called as the energy ball shot forth, exploding the mountain in a massive blue light. Zuchino let out a smirk as he lowered his arm. He made up in his mind to go find Cucumba and pummel some sense into him; turning, the usual cool apathy Zuchino chose to always express on his face gave way to unadulterated shock: Scargo stood behind with his arms crossed, completely unharmed.

"Wow, you're more powerful than I gave you credit for," Zuchino said, brushing a few strands of his hair from his eyesight as he smirked at the Namekian. "So, how about this? We stop toying around and we fight seriously?"

"Agreed." The Namekian said as he slid into a fighting stance, Zuchino did the same as they watched each other a for a few seconds before they seemed to disappear.

Sonic booms echoed across the landscape, destroying the lush landscape and terraforming it into a rocky, barren wasteland. One particular sonic bomb had the fighters come back into view, with Scargo chasing the Saiyan's prone and flying form. When he reached it, he delivered double axe handle downward, but the Saiyan faded from view and appeared next to him with thrust his hand into the Namekian's chest. Purple blood spewed from his mouth before Zuchino, in one fluid motion, pulled his hand out before delivering a heel-kick to the Namekian nose. With a sickening crack, the force launched the Namekain into the ground like a falling star.

Landing next to the crater, Zuchino shook hand free of the blood as the Namekian stood up, his wound gone and his nose mostly unharmed. He took note of that before he dodged a yellow beam of energy and deflected the next ball of ki. The Saiyan was shocked to see Scargo coming at him right behind the ki blast and was left open for a kick to his jaw. The Saiyan flew back before slamming his foot into the ground, skidding him to a halt. He didn't have a chance to even take a breath before he blocked a dashing punch from the Namekian with his forearm, destroying the ground around them. Scargo did a sweep kick, knocking out the Saiyan's legs. Zuchino fell but launched a blue wave of ki that blasted the Namekian back. He disappeared and reappeared behind the Namekian. Scargo immediately spun-kicked behind him towards the Saiyan; the Saiyan easily grabbed it and twisted, relishing the sickening *SNAP* that emitted from it before releasing the broken appendage.

Scargo growled in pain as he floated away before it seemed to reset itself. Preoccupied with his leg, he looked up to see Zuchino's palm strike that struck him across the jaw and sent him careening through the air. Flipping to correct himself, he caught the Saiyan by surprise and slammed a fist into his face.

Zuchino floated back for a few seconds before looking back at the Namekian, a small trickle of blood running from his leak down to his chin. The Saiyan chuckled, wiping away the small trickle before, with almost undetectable speed, pointing his finger and firing a thin beam of red ki that pierced the Namekian's chest yet again. Scargo growled before dodging yet another red beam of ki. Zuchino's chuckle turned into a sadistic cackle as he continuing firing the beams, adorning Scargo with various scratches and puncture wounds that bled purple blood. Finally, he stopped and admired his handiwork: the Namekian practically changed from green to purple with his head down and his hands clutching two holes burned into his body.

"I've been holding back, so I thought this would be a nice show of force." Zuchino chuckled before he noticed Scargo's chest heaving…like he was laughing.

"Funny thing is I have too," Scargo said before quickly raising his head and fired a yellow energy wave directly at the surprised Saiyan. His sneak attack worked, evident by the Saiyan being thrust back by the explosion; not giving an inch, he quickly gathered two energy balls in his fists. "Divine King Cannon!" He called as he launched both the energy waves at the prone Saiyan. Zuchino corrected himself with enough time to look up and see the beams collide with him and explode in a sky-filling blast.

Scargo smiled proudly to himself as he watched the smoke. If the leader of the Saiyan platoon here was this weak, then it would be far easier than he thought. His hopes were dashed when once the smoke completely cleared and the Saiyan's body was gone. Before he could question where the Saiyan went, a foot slammed into his back. Flying forward, he never even got a chance to correct himself before an uppercut sent him flying upwards. Yet another foot slammed him down before the process repeated. After being kicked and punched around, a red ball of ki shot him down into the ground with a massive dust plume erupting into the atmosphere.

Zuchino landed near the crater, his arms crossed and an ear-to-ear grin splitting his face. Once the dust faded, Scargo stood from the crater, the clothing around his torso destroyed. After a few seconds, the Namekian glared at the Saiyan and slid into a fighting pose.

"Oh my God, you still want to fight?" Zuchino laughed at the Namekian. Scargo's bemusement gave way, but he quickly steeled it.

"Why are you laughing? In case you don't realize, I had the advantage before you snuck attacked me." Scargo reminded as the Saiyan stopped laughing for a second before looking at the Namekian with a glare. At Zuchino's quickly changed expression, Scargo began laughing himself, bellowing, "I thought you Saiyans were supposed to be terrifying, almighty, and damn near unbeatable; yet here you stand, losing to a Namekian!"

"So, you haven't realized what I've been doing yet? Lovely, you're more stupid than I gave you credit to be." Zuchino cut through the triumph laughter. "So, we've been battling 'all out' for…about ten minutes now, am I right? And you have yet to notice I've taken little to no damage from your attacks. Sure, it makes sense that you wouldn't show much wear and tear, but you have that nifty regeneration technique…I don't. See where I'm getting at?" Zuchino asked and there was not much of a reaction from Scargo, but Zuchino could feel the fear generating off the Namekian. He was a connoisseur of the stuff, and he could smell it off anything.

"I know you know the answer, but I'll just say what I know you're thinking right now: I am not anywhere near my full power. That attack you threw at me drained a good portion of your energy, but I'm still standing, which means your fight is now over. "

"Shut up!" Scargo screamed as he shot forward like at subsonic speed, his fist cocked back with the power practically dripping from it. He punched forward, aiming to hit the Saiyan right in his babbling mouth. However, his punch hit…nothing. It was like the Saiyan literally blinked out of existence in that one instant.

"And you're running out of gas." The voice cut through his head like a nail behind him. He quickly turned and launched an energy ball at…nothing. The ball of energy detonated in the distance, sending dirt plummeting into the air. Knowing this trick, he began looking around him. He searched in every direction at least five times, trying to look for the Saiyan.

"I'm sorry, I can't watch this anymore." The Namekian looked up to see the Saiyan hovering upside down above him. His black eyes practically shone with sadistic amusement as he continued to look down at his prey. "It's grown sad." With a flash, he was back in front of the Scargo with what could only be described as reality-bending speed to the Namekian. He's never seen a being move that fast.

"And I know that you need the energy to regenerate. Why do you think I kept using attacks that specifically required you to regrow limbs and close holes? Add that on top of your overrated light shows, you've been losing energy while I've lost practically none. Sure, I need to project it in front of me to defend against your attacks, but that's nowhere near the fraction of what you used. So you're running low on energy and soon, you'll run out and you won't be able to regenerate at all. So my plan has been to whittle you down until you can't regenerate and blow you away."

Scargo connected his fingers like a cage of his paws and roaring, "No, I won't dare let you make a mockery of me! I'll kill you right here and right now!" In a flash, his purple aura traveled from his body into his hands, sparking a purple ball of ki in the cage. Zuchino continued staring forward with a smirk on his face, not even affected by the wind gusts slapping him in the face.

"That's good, I can almost feel that!" The Saiyan excitedly bellowed.

"Good, because in a second, all you'll be feeling is OBLIVION! LIGHT GRENADE!" Scargo roared in response as he fired off the energy ball at his opponent, shooting forward at Zuchino with blazing speed. In response, Zuchino simply gave a small puff of air; the ki-powered wind gust slammed into the energy ball and effectively shattered it before it could even make it to the Saiyan.

Scargo looked on in shock as fragments of his most powerful technique fell across the landscape, causing a miniature explosion around the battlefield. He then looked over at the smirking Saiyan, who uncrossed his arms.

"Okay, Scargo was it? This little game of ours has been fun, but I think it's about time to end this." Zuchino said as he began walking over to the Namekian at a deliberate stride. Scargo jumped back in fear before firing a hasty energy blast that Zuchino deflected with an absentminded backhand swipe. Another met the same fate.

"I will not be defeated!" Scargo screamed as he opened his palms and fired off a bright yellow energy beam at the Saiyan. For a second, it looked as if the fear-powered beam worked in stopping the Saiyan, until the end of the beam condensed down to show Zuchino continuing his stride through the beam, not even giving the illusion that it was affecting him in any way.

By the time he reached the startled Namekian, it was far too late for the green alien to dodge the savage right hook from the Saiyan. He flew forward before the Saiyan phased next to him. Zuchino used both his elbow and knee to crush the Namekian's sternum before kicking him in the air. He watched the green being fly into the air before he began falling back to the planet. At just the right distance, he kicked him again. And again. And again.

Tired of his cruel game, he kicked the Namekian before phasing in the air with his fist out, feeling and hearing satisfying crack upon impact. He grabbed the Namekian's leg and spun him until they were practically a blur. Reaching the velocity he wanted, he released the Namekian further up into the atmosphere. Sailing into the upper layers of Latharia's atmosphere, Zuchino phased in and out to fire small, but painful ki blasts at the Namekian.

Finally, Zuchino teleported above Scargo and flew downward with all his power. Once within range, Zuchino let his elbow crash directly into the incapacitated fighter's throat, sending the Namekian soaring down towards the planet. Scargo crashed into the ground akin to a nuclear bomb, causing the entire planet to tremble and tearing up ground for miles. Scargo, broken and battered but still alive and conscious, tried to take a breath. He couldn't, realizing that his windpipe practically exploded at the impact.

"I'm sorry, did I crush your windpipe?" Zuchino gleefully asked, phasing next to the downed Scargo. He grabbed the Namekian's antenna and held his head back. "Let me fix that for you." With a claw made of ki forming it, he plunged his finger into the Scargo's throat and ripped it out in a shower of purple blood. Before the Namekian could let out a cry…

 ** _THWAK!_**

The sound of Zuchino's fist colliding with the back of Scargo's head echoed across the dead planet. A new crater formed once he hit the ground.

"Oh, how hard they fall when their pride is shattered," Zuchino muttered, shaking his aching fist. He looked down at the still-breathing slug at his feet and telekinetically flipped him over on his back. Gurgled sounds escaped the Namekian's throat as he bent down next to him. "Buddy…are you still there? I just don't know, it sounds like you're trying to speak…but you just one motherfucker of a hit to your skull, my friend. I just popped you in the skull so hard, your eyeball just popped out." Zuchino said, referring to the Namekian's left eye hanging out of the head, only still connected to the skull by the purple optic nerve. "And it's cradling that line between gross as shit and awesome as fuck the more I look at it."

There was no response at his mocking, just the gurgling of a being in his final moments of death's throes. However, it would be best to just go ahead and make sure he wasn't coming back. He aimed his palm down, an electrified black ball of ki quickly growing to life at will.

"So, are you going to stay down or are you going to entertain me some more?" Zuchino asked one last time to no response, a sadistic smile slowly growing on his face. "Your choice." Then he fired.


	2. Meeting

Zuchino entered Freeza's mainly glass palace after coming to Planet Freeza #1,205, his current headquarters, to give a progress report. He sent his two comrades back to Planet Vegeta, seeing no reason to drag them along with him. Upon entry, he took a second to observe the newly constructed base, taking note of the several soldiers keeping the palace guarded against intruders…like Freeza would be so easily killed. He continued from the glass front entrance down the glass walkway, gazing into the various meeting rooms (some even occupied for new invasion strategies or inventions).

He also ignored the constant saluting soldiers around him. Because of his new rank as Brigadier General, he was considered to be of a higher degree than the regular grunts, therefore demanded more respect than the usual Saiyan warrior. He didn't care for it much; if anything, it sickened him that these pathetic beings would have to bow to him as if he gave a microscopic portion of a fuck about them.

As he traversed the hallway, he could hear the few mutters of the soldiers about how fast the planet had been conquered; a planet with that power level would take at least a day for most of the Freeza Force, given Thanos would have supplied a few of his warriors to keep the planet up. Zuchino and his team did it in three hours, including travel time.

He finally reached the throne room and pressed his palm against the keypad next to the door. After scanning his biometrics, the doors opened and he walked in.

As usual, Freeza sat in his throne, a levitating chair that the Saiyan wasn't sure if it was a feature or the emperor's telekinesis. The red wine glass in his right hand kept spinning round and round, the liquid sloshing around as well, as he slowly rotated his wrist. It was the only part of him that Zuchino could see as he lowered himself to one knee, following the usual protocol. The universal dictator had his back to the Saiyan as he faced a large glass window overlooking the new planet under his control through the holographic screen placed over the window.

To the left of the chair was Zarbon, who could only be described as a tall and smug pretty boy; he was a light shade of green (damn near blue) and his hair was far darker. He looked down at the Saiyan elite with amusement with arms crossed; no doubt he loved to see Zuchino in this position for more reasons than one.

To the right was Dodoria, the highest ranking soldier in Freeza's army and Freeza's personal guard dog who had one hell of a bite. For being as powerful as he was, he was more round than muscular and could outpace any Saiyan in an eating contest…several contests had proven that fact. Unlike his compatriot in crime to the left, Dodoria wore a harsher look, one that reeked of envy and suspicion. Probably because Zuchino was growing in power quicker than Dodoria would have preferred, almost reaching his level.

"Lord Freeza, we have completed the conquest of Latharia, all of the inhabitants are dead and the planet is ready for sale." With the information presented, he stood to his feet and looked over at Zarbon, who flipped his braid over his shoulder.

"Are you sure of this Saiyan?" Zarbon inquired as Zuchino rolled his eyes and glared at Zarbon. "Such a planet can't be conquered so quickly without some mistakes being made along the way."

"Well, Zarbon, if you are that doubtful of my work, you can go observe it for yourself."

"Must I remind you of your place, Saiyan?" Zarbon snarled as Zuchino continued to glare at him. "Just because you've gained a new rank does not mean you can talk to me in such a demeaning tone."

"You're right; I am so sorry, General Zarbon," Zuchino said, but the sarcasm in his tone was practically opaque; Dodoria couldn't help but snicker at the Saiyan.

"Play nice, boys." Freeza's cool voice rang out as the hologram shut down and he turned to the Saiyan. He gave a small smile as he observed the Saiyan. "Do you believe you ran into any of the Mad Titan's men?"

"Yes, he sent a Namekian to stop us, but he wasn't much of an opponent."

"A Namekian now? I was led to believe Thanos exterminated the entirety of their warrior race through 'sheer luck.'" Freeza mused though he was obviously being sarcastic about Thanos having killed off the race because of that.

"I did as well, Lord Freeza. Though, from the sound of what he said, I believe Thanos may have kept a few for the reason of building his army. With their powers of regeneration and mystic abilities, they would prove formidable warriors against those of average powers." Zuchino smirked and Freeza let out a small chuckle before levitating over to the Saiyan in his chair.

"Ah, I never got the chance to congratulate you on your new position," Freeza said, extending his hand to the Saiyan. Zuchino gave the Acrosian a warm smile before taking his hand in his.

"Thank you, Lord Freeza. It is an honor to serve you in a higher position. Thank you as well, Commander Zarbon, for seeing me fit for this position." Zuchino added, throwing the fakest of smirks towards the green alien.

Zarbon scoffed and muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

"What am I going to do with you?" Freeza shook his head, looking between his two subordinates. "Ah, it feels like just yesterday that I took you on a protege and now look at you, one of the most powerful warriors in my entire military."

"Only because of your faith in me, Lord Freeza." Zuchino gave another small smirk as Freeza gave him a smile.

"I'm so proud of you. And with that, you are dismissed. Good work." Freeza said as Zuchino gave a bow and walked out of the throne room.

* * *

The Saiyan arrived on his homeworld, Planet Vegeta, an hour after leaving Freeza's palace, a good time considering it was nearly a galaxy away. While entering into the atmosphere and passing through the white clouds down to what many considered to be one of the harshest looking landscapes of the galaxy. While many planets had green fauna and blue waters covering a good portion of its planet, Planet Vegeta was entirely different. Instead, it was mostly red rock formations and the dome-shaped architecture introduced by the Freeza Force.

Nearly the entirety of the fauna on the planet wasn't even native to the planet, mainly due to the long and arid summers that took up twenty months of one cycle (A/N: 7 years on Earth = 1 cycle) followed by frigid winters that could chill the flesh off bones of anything not Saiyan or Acrosian rounded up the last ten. That doesn't even account for the gravity, which was ten times heavier many other planets. However, it was implemented by King Vegeta as a way to ensure that the planet would meet Freeza's standards of beauty when he was attempting to gain the favor of the dictator…and because Freeza was known for annihilating planets he found to look "repugnant."

The ship slammed on the specially prepared mat on the palace's balcony. Dozens of engineers and low-level soldiers flocked towards the ship and took a knee as the Saiyan walked out. Once again, due to his position, it was customary that they kneel in his presence. After stepping out and taking in the scene, he grimaced and commanded, "Get up, it's not like I'm King Vegeta or anything."

"You're right, you would be nowhere as handsome as I." A voice rang out to his side, making Zuchino turn around to see King Vegeta. Zuchino smirked and placed his fist on his chest while placing another on his back, completing the Saiyan salute to their king. "Please, there is no need for that."

"Well, I always want to show respect." The two chuckled before exchanging a hug. "Any news?" The Saiyan whispered into his king's ear.

"Come in, I was just about to call a meeting." Vegeta gestured to the sprawling, crystal castle. It was easily one of the most architecturally stunning structures on the planet, saved over from the Tuffles after the Saiyan takeover nearly 40 cycles ago. According to King Vegeta, he saw the building and loved it enough to keep it and make it his castle. "We have much to discuss."

* * *

The roundtable meeting was held in a secret compartment of the King's expansive castle. Even though the Freeza Force thought they had reviewed the entirety of the castle (and bugged it), this was only accessible via pressing of a button in a certain book in the expansive library. The reason why they held it there was because they knew the second Freeza found out about the rebellion they've been plotting for the past cycle, he would destroy the planet in an instant.

Once they pushed the button, the duo began descending down the stairway. In almost a second, they reach the literal roundtable, with every single significant Saiyan general sitting in wait.

"Gentlemen, are we ready to begin?" Vegeta asked as he sat at the head of the table.

"Yes sir." They all answered in unison; Zuchino took his seat next to the Saiyan King, being his adopted son.

"Great. For starters, have each one of you completed the assignment I gave to you last meeting?"

"Yes sir."

"What races do we have who would join in the rebellion?" King Vegeta inquired.

"I've considered possible allying together with the Skrulls." Naeb announced first. Their ability to shapeshift would be a great assistance, we'd be able to attack them from within."

"The Skrulls are too much of a liability, they are notoriously known to play both sides. The last thing we need is for them to destroy both the armies to rise up through the ranks." Vegeta quickly cut in. "Any other idea? How about the Kree?"

"They are special, just physical strength and subpar regeneration mostly." Orat answered, earning nods from the majority of the table. "They'd be torn through easily and even they recognize that. Besides, I hear Freeza offered them a secret deal."

"The Asgardians?"

"They would never go against Freeza and risk their Nine Realms. Even if we'd manage to convince Odin, there's no telling what they'd do to us as well."

"He's right." Zuchino added in. "We can also count out the Sovereign. They wouldn't even pose a threat to Dodoria, let alone the full force of the Freeza Force."

"What about Thanos?"

There was a quiet in the room after the name was said. To be honest, every person in the room had considered seeking the Mad Titan for help in the upcoming rebellion. He was the only one that could pose a significant threat to Freeza, given his Black Order's legendary status almost comparable to the Ginyu Force, his expansive army, with the assistance of the Saiyan army, that could eliminate the entire Freeza Force. But there was one great drawback.

"No." King Vegeta finally said after a few seconds of silence. "If we were to seek his assistance and he obliged, we would be admitted our weakness to him and, as a result, open ourselves up for yet another enslavement that could additionally cost us half of our planet's population."

"I think I've found two races that can help: the Furons and Irkens; I discussed at length with them." Corma chimed, drawing all of the attention. "The Furons weaponry could really pose a threat to most of Freeza's soldiers and they have an infinite amount of soldiers thanks to their reworked cloning technology; the Irkens are also a force to be reckoned with, given their SIR units."

"Aren't they too weak?" Zuchino inquired.

"The Irkens are a bit prone, but they'll be better to have at the front line and as meat shields; the Furons' shields currently can withstand blasts from Saiyans. Not to mention their mental abilities can aid us in destroying the army from within."

"Great scouting, Corma." King Vegeta stated as Zuchino smirked at his sister's resourcefulness. "I will seek an envoy with them as soon as I can. Is there any objections?" Silence. "Great, meeting adjourned."


	3. Steve & Corma

With his hands in his pocket and the hat on his head, Steve found himself back at the Smithsonian exhibit. Contrary to what his mind was telling him to do, he wanted to come back. It was something about coming back to the place where he felt he could reconnect with his past. Despite knowing it was living in the past and he knew he needed to move on past his times in World War II, the recent battle that practically upended everything he knew made him crave for the simpler times: when the heroes and villains were far more obvious.

Thankfully, the majority of people in the exhibit didn't seem to notice him. The foot traffic seemed to have grown far more since the dismantling of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the long and controversial Senate Committee hearings afterward. While most politicians were angered by the leak of highly classified information, the majority of the public was highly supportive of the move and he and Nat were viewed as heroic whistleblowers. Others, though, saw them as traitors and called for their arrest. Either way, he and Zuchino remained mostly holed up in the Saiyan's apartment, often leaving in disguise.

Also, there was Zuchino's sister Corma. She was an…interesting person to know. Zuchino said that she'd been mellowed out by the years in prison and he wasn't wrong. Honestly, she was far more easygoing than the male Saiyan was. He picked up on that via the time he's spent with her. Even with her nature, he saw hints of her brother in the female alien. And it wasn't just through looks, her demeanor and sense of humor at times were practically indistinguishable from Zuchino.

"Though I'd find you here." A voice broke him away from his thoughts to see the very person he was thinking about standing next to him. She gave him a small smirk as she looked over. "You are a real hero here, aren't you?"

"Corma?" He asked bemused as she raised a finger to her mouth.

"Selina." She whispered.

"What are you doing here?"

"What, a girl can't get out of the house after being in prison for a few years?" She asked with a sarcastic smile.

"No, I didn't-"

"Kidding, Steve. I was bored and I haven't explored this planet, so I sensed out your power level to come to see what you were doing. Zuchino had to go off on some type of meeting with Tony, something about him testing out a few new scouter designs." Corma scoffed as she looked at the exhibit in front of him. "Zuchino told me you were a soldier too, but he didn't go into detail about it. Interesting to see it now." She said as she looked up. Steve's nose was still mostly tinted red as he turned to look back up at the exhibit. "So, wanna show me around?"

"Um…sure." He said as she gave him a warm smile and followed him around the exhibit. Through the "tour", he would stop to explain the things to her and tell her about the many memories attached to each exhibit. And, unlike the time he practically dragged her brother there, she listened to him with interest. Maybe it was because this was her first exposure to the planet's history, even if it was his history specifically.

"What is this?" Corma inquired, shocking the super-soldier back to reality. She was eyeing his old motorcycle on display with extreme curiosity, examining it from every side.

"It's a motorcycle. It's kinda like a mechanical bike. " He explained, seeing her eyes light up at the new tidbit of information she received. "You do know what a bike is, right?"

"I think I do." She uncertainly stated, looking back at him with a small smile. "It's that vehicle with the chain and pedals that don't require gasoline, right?"

"Exactly." He answered, seeing the look of accomplishment across her features. "This is a car and bike combined into one."

"Interesting. Was there anything special about this 'motorcycle?'" Corma inquired, turning her attention back to the cycle.

"Well, this one is just a replica. My original replica detonated while I was attacking the mastermind of HYDRA's base." She nodded, backing away from the bike. "The original, original one was modified by Tony's father to assist me. I kinda miss it." He stated as she smirked.

"Yea, I would miss it if it was mine's as well." She stated before being drawn to the lineup of the Howling Commandos exhibit. She eyed his costume curiously before immediately looking at the others.

"Wait, why did you give my costume that look?" Steve chuckled as he could see her slightly blush as well.

"No reason, I was just…admiring the color palette. It's very, how you all say on this planet, patriotic, isn't it?" Corma slipped out, looking back with a smile.

"Well, I was Captain America."

"Fair enough." Steve knew she lied, but didn't press the issue further. She saw the man standing off the side. "Is that Bucky Barnes?"

"Yes." Steve bluntly answered.

"Is he...?"

"Yeah." He quickly answered again as she looked at him with a mix of compassion and empathy.

"I'm so sorry you had to find out that way; I have no doubt that you'll find him though. Best friends can't stay separated for long."

"What makes you figure that?"

"It's a universal thing. I reunited with my best friend a year ago." She stated, looking up at the lineup of statues. "It may take some time and a lot of work, but he'll come back to you. Or you'll find him. Either way, you guys are going to get back together." She gave him a small smirk and lightly jabbed him in the arm. Steve looked at her for a few seconds before looking at the mannequin wearing Bucky's clothes himself and smiling.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

"Thanks again for guiding me around this museum," Corma stated, the two of them slowly walking from the Museum of American History. Though it was fairly obvious that, once they left the Captain America exhibit, Steve was far out of his depth with some subjects. Still, the little tidbits he could throw in still made the experience worth it to her and she sincerely appreciated his effort to help her out.

"No problem. If anything, it was better than the time I brought your brother."

"Ugh, Mr. Know-It-All?" Corma teased as Steve chuckled. "Yea, I can bet. Considering the research he's done, he probably felt that going to it would be a waste of his time."

"Exact words out of his mouth," Steve confirmed, the pair exchanging a quick laugh. "Well, I'm hungry. Wanna go get something to eat?"

"Sure, I could definitely go for a meal." She stated, looking over at Steve and caught his gaze. If there was one thing she noticed most about the human, it was those blue eyes. It was a natural Saiyan trait to have completely black irises, the very few of those who didn't had a shade of lighter brown. In prison, she saw different varieties, but it seemed like all species had the very same. It was the human race where she found that eyes colors varied greatly and it was intriguing to say the least. But there was something Steve's eyes were probably some of the most expressive she'd ever seen. At times, they could fierce and bold, at other times (like right now) there could carry the warmth of a sun.

When the pair finally realized that they were staring at each other, they immediately shifted looks away towards random objects until Corma finally broke the silence, "Any good places to eat here?"

"Yea, I know a couple. Granted, I'm not sure any of them could fill your appetite…"

"Don't worry about that, I'm just peckish." She scoffed as Steve led her up to his motorcycle. "I didn't realize you had one of these at the moment?"

"Yeah, tends to get me around faster," Steve stated, hopping onto the bike and kicking off the brake. "Hop on."

"How, exactly?" She chuckled as Steve realized.

"Climb onto the back like I did from the left side, then put your feet on the small little spikes emerging from the side," Steve instructed, pointing the footrest on the side of the bike. Corma nodded and did as instructed, climbing onto the bike and couldn't seem to find a place to put her hands. "Just wrap your arms around me."

Corma, happy that Steve couldn't see the red tinting her nose and cheek, wrapped her arms around his waist. "Now, just to be sure to lean with me wherever I go. The main goal here is to keep everything balanced. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Then let's ride." He turned the ignition and, after revving up the bike, sped out of the parking lot down the road.

The duo got their meal at a small local steakhouse that Steve had visited multiple times before. They were really good and not terribly expensive, so it was the common gathering place for him, Natasha, and Zuchino. He had to help Corma with the menu (they both said she was Antarctica) and, once the steak hit her mouth, she practically fell in love with the taste of the steak and loaded mash potatoes and steamed broccoli. Steve couldn't help but silently chuckle at her facial expressions while eating.

"I take you loved it, Selina?" Steve asked with a small smirk crossing his features while looking at the female Saiyan.

"Did I? This is some of the best food I've ever tasted. Truly this planet has some cuisine in this universe." She declared without an ounce of care if she outed herself in public.

"Good to know," Steve stated, giving his debit card to the waitress.

"Thank you again for paying for my meal. I would've swiped Zuchino's card…money thingy, but he took it with him." Corma stated, wiping her mouth the napkin.

"No problem, I decided to come here anyway." Steve brushed her off. "So, did you have a good time?"

"I did; I not only learned about this country's history at least, but you guys' food is, once again, amazing." She stated before turning to look out of the window. "It's so much better than the food I would have to eat while in the Kyln." She stated and Steve's smirk dropped. He guessed she saw it out of the corner of her and turned to smirk at him.

"How long were you in there?"

"Eh, about three years your time. I wandered the galaxy before the Space Corps. found me and hauled me off to prison. But, enough of that, I'm free and done with that wretched place. But I feel like we should probably head home, Michael should back any moment and Kami knows he's going to tease us until kingdom comes if he finds out."

"You're right." Steve agreed as the waitress came back with their check. They both thanked her for serving them and made their way to the door. "You remember how to hop on, don't you?"

"Yeah…I think." She stated as he hopped on first and she did as well. "I did it."

"Good job," Steve stated before they sped off back to the apartment building.

Corma gave a small smirk before resting her head on the man's shoulder. Steve felt it and his lips formed a small smirk of his own as he continued riding down the path.


End file.
